(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waterfall tank and, more particularly, to a waterfall and bubbler tank system for sheeting water and bubbles onto a passing vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Vehicle washing systems have long been known in the art. By way of example, automatic vehicle-washing systems are well-known and are in widespread use for washing passenger automobiles, trucks, buses, railroad equipment, and the like. A typical system includes a conveyor for moving the vehicle through the installation, and a series of power-driven brushes which are moved around the vehicle under a drenching spray of water and soap or detergent to remove dirt and grease. The washed vehicle is given a spray of clean rinse water, and is then moved to a drying station.
While such drenching spray systems are operable for introducing soap and water to a passing vehicle, they require multiple spray heads, each of which is prone to breakage and maintenance. Additionally, typical spray heads introduce a low volume to the passing vehicle and, therefore, are operated under high pressure to be effective. Further, due to the pumps that are required to operate such spray systems, traditional drenching spray systems utilize a lot of electricity and are otherwise not environmentally sensitive. Finally, spray systems do not evenly distribute the solution as any distribution is largely limited to the location and reach of the spray heads.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an environmentally sensitive system for introducing a relatively large volume of soap and water to a passing vehicle without the need for multiple, high-pressure spray heads.